When displaying subjects, for example for purposes of photography, motion pictures or theatre, it is frequently desirable to illuminate the subjects with strong lights, in order to improve the quality of the visual experience or visual record (i.e. photograph or movie). Thus there have been developed a wide variety of conventional lighting systems which provide this illumination. These lighting systems typically include a light source and a light directing screen or box arrayed about the light source, which directs the light towards the subject being displayed. These light boxes provide a strong direct light which is well-suited to illuminating the subject sufficiently for the subject to be easily perceived by a viewer such as a camera or, in the theatrical context, an audience.
A significant drawback of these lighting systems, however, is the fact that the strong direct lighting typically used in conventional lighting systems results in creation of significant and stark shadowing effects. These shadowing effects detract from the visual quality of the images recorded of the subjects, or of the visual experience of viewing the subjects. This shadowing effect is particularly undesirable when it is desired that the displayed subject appear as if the subject were illuminated with natural or indirect lighting (i.e. for an outdoor photograph or movie scene).
To reduce the intensity of shadows caused by the direct lighting of these conventional lighting systems, secondary fill lights are frequently deployed, which direct light towards the subject from different directions. For example, if the subject is located in a room, the secondary fill lights are aimed at the various walls of the room, such that the light from the secondary fill lights reflects off of the walls, ceiling or floor of the room and illuminates the subject from a variety of different angles, thereby reducing the intensity of the shadows created by the main, direct lighting system. These extra lights, however, are an added expense to the lighting system, and they require additional space to be transported, assembled and used. Thus there is a need for a light diffusion device which provides indirect fill lighting without requiring additional secondary fill lights.